


A lesson... Of Sorts

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Series: A Way Or Two To Fall In Love, [5]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur doesn't know how to ride rabbits, Bartell tries to teach him but also teases Alfur, Below 1000 Words, Fluff, Fluffy, I think it's sweet though, I'm trying not to hurt my gay babies, M/M, No Angst, all Alfur wants to do is ride birb, short fic, that's it's this is just small little fic during the holidays, unfortunately T~T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: Bartell tries to teach Alfur how to ride a rabbit. It predictably goes wrong.Bartell doesn't really help though.
Relationships: Alfur & Bartell (Hilda), Alfur/Bartell (Hilda)
Series: A Way Or Two To Fall In Love, [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A lesson... Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> I do not own rabbits, all I've done is interacted with some for a short amount of time. Not an accurate representation of rabbit behavior in this fic.

[Alfur POV]

I shakily held the reins in my hands. How the hell did I get myself in this situation? The world shifted under me as the beast below me breathed, in and out. 

Turning my head over to Bartell, the other elf sitting casually on his steed as if this wasn't a terrifying and unpredictable creature. 

The rabbit under me shifted again, this time I'm agitation. I let out a small shriek that caught in my throat, catching Bartell's attention

"Relax Alfur, rabbits mean no harm. All you need is to keep your head level." I stared back in shock and disbelief, also a little bit of offense. Rabbits are _wild_ and _jumpy_ and _will basically teleport in the blink of an eye if you so much as breath on them _.__

______To think that all I need is a level head- I almost sputtered- It was preposterous!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now listen- you might argue that a bird is worse than a rabbit but I would prefer to beg your pardon before ever accepting that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Birds are caring and easy to communicate with! They won't hop around anxiously waiting for something to happen. _Rabbits_ , however, are almost complete opposites.___ _ _ _

________"Alfur? Should I teach you something else? I understand if this is too nerve-wracking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bartell's voice snapped me out of my internal monologue. I suppose I was starting an argument between myself that wouldn't end with either side happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally processing what the other had said, I gripped the reins harder. Feeling determined to learn something new from my boyfriend like he had done for me many times before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Y-yeah-" I cleared my throat to get rid of that terrible stutter. "Yeah, I'll be fine." A side glance from Bartell. "I just... Need a refresher..?" I smiled nervously at him, waiting for a reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His features softened suddenly, and the laughter escaped the cracks. I froze, "Wha- What did I do??"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The strikingly handsome elf chuckled and pulled the reins to sit his rabbit besides mine. Putting an arm around my shoulder (or as much of an arm that he could in this situation), "I don't believe you'll be fine, or that you need a refresher. So why not put it to the test?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The world slowed as I registered Bartell's 'vote of confidence' and his ominous words. Only after the woods around us returned in full color did I realize his true motive for sitting next to me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bartell's hand brushed against my rabbit's fur in a way that would immediately put it on edge, like a breeze telling of misfortune._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was all my rabbit needed before running towards- well I wouldn't quite say the hills._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm going to kill you Bartelll!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The quality is terrible and I do not at all like how I wrote Bartell. However, it is 4:50 am and I am to tired to rewrite Bartell.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, even though the quality is less than desirable. I want to say that more is coming but school is complicated and my math teacher sucks.
> 
> Also happy new year! While this year was shit, I hope you learned something along the way.
> 
> I wish you a better year, and a better world to live in.


End file.
